


A final lesson

by VampireBait



Category: star wars the last jedi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: My take on what this new trilogy is all about.Minor, out of context spoiler for The Last Jedi.Yoda gives Luke Skywalker one final lesson.





	A final lesson

Luke stood in shock beside the ghostly form of his old Master watching the old tree burn and the Jedi order with it forever.

“there is not hope for Balance now.”

Yoda looked at him smiling. “There never was, not while the Jedi remained.”

Luke turned to him sharply. “But the Jedi were the good in the universe. Weren’t we? The only ones to truly understand the force.”

Yoda sighed shaking his head. He turned to the flames. “Interfere, we did. Arrogant we were, sure we knew the will of the Force. Instead we perverted it, polluted it, drew it from its true course, and so destroyed the balance everywhere we found it.” He looked back up at Luke standing beside him.

“Padme and Anikin, You and Leia –“

“Ben and Rey.”

Yoda smiled. “Do you see young Skywalker, the folly of the Jedi and the wisdom of the Sith?”

Luke sat back heavily, cold despite the heat from the flames. “The Sith recognized the balance when they saw it.”

“and through that knowledge ever corrupted it.”

“But Leia and I, neither of us had the darkside in us.”

Yoda turned to him. “And here is the hardest lesson of all young Skywalker, that the Force in its struggle to find it’s balance also made mistakes. Together, you and your sister would have been incredibly powerful, but lacking that balance once again. The selfish pilot, he who embodied the nature of the darkside, greed, anger, fear, yes, all of them.”

Luke smiled. “Han, he was the balance.”

“Or a force drawn to its opposite. He represented what the Force had failed to create. An equal for either of you, but one with the darkside inherent in its nature.”

“But Ben was born from that.” Luke protested his brow furrowed. “That wasn’t a mistake of the Force.”

“That, was the Force beginning a new. As Ben was born so too was his balance. Rey.”

Yoda saw Luke’s confusion and began again. “Fixed machines you did before Jedi you became?”

“Yes.”

“If a machine did not work what was it you did?”

“I fixed it.”

“You removed what did not work and replaced it, or you used the same part with something new.” Yoda inclined his head. “So it is with the force. If Padme had the force she would have been Anikin’s equal and there we find the balance. She was not, and so was used against him by the Sith to destroy us. There was no balance, and so the Force brought forth you and your sister. Male and Female, equals. The same machine, the same parts but both with the Force, equally powerful. But here again, Jedi arrogance. We took you from each other. Raised you apart, and there was no light and dark in your balance, only light. The force sought to bring the darkness from outside instead of within and Solo was that darkness. But fail it did once more.

“We destroyed the Sith.” Luke protested.

“That is not balance.” He took a step towards the burning tree looking into the flames but seeing something beyond them that Luke could not. “Rey and Ben are the same parts of the same story, only this time they are truly equals. She as strong in the force as he, untrained but raw and good, but there is doubt in her and fear, the Darkside, but the good will forever be stronger than the bad in her.

Ben, trained, strong again, but seduced by the darkness.” He glanced back “Your mistake young Skywalker.” Luke nodded accepting his error.

“Good there is, still in the heart of Ben Solo, and that good calls to Rey. She will bring him back to us even as he calls forth the darkness in her.”

“She is not a Jedi, and he not truly Sith. They are something new.”

Yoda bent and pressed his stick to the earth, he drew a circle and divided it showing the two halves perfectly intertwined, the rebel bird a small circle in one, and the mark of the first order a mirroring circle in the other. He looked up to Luke, a smile on his face.

“And so at last, the Force will have its balance.”

“how can you be so sure?”

“I cannot, just make sure Young Skywalker, that you do not interfere.”


End file.
